Tensai Shounen
by nejisakura
Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again.RyomaxOc
1. Chapter 1:The News

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 1

The News

'It's been 6 years since we saw each other' Ryoma thought while watching the news.

"To all tennis players and fans, this is good news. The 'tensai shounen' will come back home in Japan. If I mean the 'tensai shounen' I mean it is Kurei Minamoto-sama. Please stay tune in this channel for further updates of the homecoming of the tensai shounen." The reporter said.

"Wow! Is this true?! Kurei Minamoto will be in Japan?! kya!! I can't wait for the 'tensai shounen' to arrive" Ryoma's cousin exclaimed.

"hmph.. they are really making a big deal out of it if you ask me…" Nanjirou snorted.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! Oyaji?!" Ryoma said while glaring at his father.

"Oh?? Why are you so mad right now?? Don't tell me that you know that person?!" Nanjirou replied at Ryoma.

Ryoma turns red when his father said that.

"Wha?? You knew him Ryoma-san?!" Ryoma's cousin asked.

"Him?? Who's him??" Ryoma asked her.

"It's HIM!! He's in the news earlier, Ryoma-san… I'm asking if you knew who Minamoto Kurei-sama is?!" His cousin exclaimed.

Ryoma was shocked.

'What the hell??' Ryoma thought and spaced out.

He was snap back in reality when he felt the tug in the sleeves while his cousin is keep on whinning about kurei.

'What the hell touya-san is thinking??' Ryoma just sighed and told his cousin that Kurei was his childhood friend.

"Kyaa!! You're his childhood friend?! kya!!" His cousin squealed.

Ryoma almost twitched when he heard the word 'his'.

'I really can't do anything until Kurei is back' Ryoma thought.

"Look!! It's the news about Kurei Minamoto-sama's return" Ryoma's cousin exclaimed.

"It's been confirmed that the 'tensai shounen' will be here in Japan next week!! I repeat Kurei Minamoto will be here in Japan next week!!" the reporter said while his cousin squealed with delight that Kurei is in Japan next week.

Ryoma just sighed while you can see the relieved in his face.

Minamoto Residence

"Wow!! I didn't know that you really have many fangirls in Japan!! I really can't wait to go back in home in Japan" Touya exclaimed

Kurei was still busy in adjusting his rackets for the tournament.

He glared at his brother and said "Urusai!! It's your fault that I have many fangirls all over the world"

"Oh really??" Touya snorted.

Kurei's POV

I sighed and thought for a moment if this is the right decision to make. But what can I do to change it? Well it will be worth it because Ryoma and my other sempai in Japan. I chuckled softly when I thought that I would be reunited with my childhood friend.

End of Kurei's POV

Meanwhile in Japan

Ryoma was walking thinking about the news earlier.

' I really can't concentrate on playing today –' Ryoma's thought was cut off by his sempai.

"Oi!! Echizen!!" Momoshiro shouted.

Momoshiro's POV

'So that tensai shounen was from Japan..I can't wait to play with him' I thought while biking to the school.

I saw my kouhai walking and I immediately greeted him.

"Oi!! Echizen!!" I shouted.

I saw him flinched when I called him.

End of Momoshiro's POV

"Great..just what I need" Ryoma thought sarcastically.

"Did you watch the news earlier. Echizen?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma while catching up with him.

"No or maybe" Ryoma replied to his sempai.

"Wha?! You didn't?? You are really hopeless"

"What the hell is good in the news anyway?! That tensai shounen will come back home in Japan and –" Ryoma stopped when he realize what he just said.

"Geez, calm down Echizen" Momoshiro said to his enraged kouhai.

"I'm sorry" Ryoma apologized

"What is your problem anyway, Echizen? You seem really pissed this morning" Momoshiro asked Ryoma.

Ryoma just sighed and told his sempai that he is not in the mood to talk about it.

Momoshiro just shrugged it knowingly that Ryoma will tell him later

End of Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first fanfic please tell me what you guys think.

Please read and review…


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 2

The Arrival

'Damn that stupid news. I can't get Kurei out off my head' Ryoma thought furiously

Sakuno glanced around the classroom when she saw Ryoma. She decided to greet him but when she looks in his face that he is pissed she stopped and take her seat.

"Ohayo Echizen" Horio greeted the pissed Ryoma

Ryoma just hned

"Hey Echizen did you hear the news earlier it –" Horio was cut off when he saw Ryoma glared at him.

Sakuno POV

I glanced around to look for Ryoma-kun but when I saw his face is pissed I stopped and take my seat.

Then I heard Horio-kun greeted him but he was cut off when Ryoma-kun glared at him.

'I wonder what's wrong with Ryoma-kun?' I thought sadly.

End of Sakuno POV

Horio was about to ask Ryoma why was he is pissed but the school bell already rang.

'I really need to control my anger' Ryoma thought and sighed.

After the class…

'Why am I felt like –" Ryoma's thought was cut off when he saw someone waiting at the school gate.

"Yo!!" the person greeted Ryoma.

HIs eyes were widened when he heard the voice.

Ryoma was shocked when he saw who the stranger was

"Please stop staring at me like that..,Ryoma" said the stranger

"I thought that you are going to be here 2 days from now.." Ryoma stuttered

"tsk..tsk.. I thought you are better than that, Ryoma" the stranger replied

Then without thinking Ryoma hugged the stranger.

"Damn… I really miss you, Rei" Ryoma whispered then Kurei hugged Ryoma back.

"I miss you too that's why I arrived early and went here" kurei said to his childhood friend

Unknown to them someone was watching them from afar but clearly see what they are doing.

Then Ryoma finally release Kurei.

"So where are you staying, Rei?" Ryoma asked

"Ah?! in my old house… my brother said that it was repaired and cleaned when I arrived." Kurei replied

Ryoma looked disappointed

"Don't worry we'll see each other very very soon" Rei said

"I need to go now… so see you soon, Ryoma" Kurei said while walking away from Ryoma.

Ryoma just waved goodbye to Kurei

The person who was watching them was crying.

Sakuno POV

I saw Ryoma-kun walking outside the classroom.

I decided to follow him but he suddenly stopped when he saw someone standing at the school gate.

I also stopped in my tracks and hide at the tree.

Then I saw Ryoma-kun hugged the stranger and I can feel the liquids in my cheeks. I knew that I was crying but I only ignore that and continue to listen in their conversation.

Then I heard that the stranger was leaving and Ryoma-kun smile.

It is my first time to see him smile ad I can't help the tears to keep on falling. When I saw that no one is around anymore I started walking to go home.

I feel tired all of a sudden. Maybe because that I saw Ryoma-kun smile for someone. Someone who I didn't know.

I stopped when I reached my destination, my house.

I just sighed when I entered the house while thinking who the stranger was.

End of Sakuno POV

Meanwhile with Ryoma

Ryoma just sighed for the 10th time. 'I can't wait to see Rei again' Ryoma thought while grinning

Meawhile with Ryoma's sempai

"Waa… I really can't believe that Ochibi isn't going to our practice" the hyperactive sempai said to his doubles partner.

"Maybe he is not focus I anything he does today.. and maybe something is bothering him" Oishi explained to his hyperactive friend.

Momoshiro just sighed while listening to his sempai's conversation.

'Echizen will tell me what his problem is" Momo thought.

His eyes were widened when he thought that Ryoma was having a little love problem. Then he will think of a plan that Ryoma will tell him what's his problem is.

'this is going to be fun' Momoshiro thought evilly.

Momoshiro didn't realize that Fuji-sempai was smiling at him

* * *

End of Chapter 2

This is my first fanfic please tell me what you guys think.

Please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again.RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic..

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but i do own Kurei

* * *

Chapter 3

Reunion

The next morning

Ryoma just glared at the crowd of students at the school gate.

"Wow! Too many people were gathering nyaa…" Eiji glomped at Ryoma

"Saa…who knows.. maybe the famous tennis player… I think it is the tensai shounen, deshou nee?.." Fuji suggested

Ryoma's eyes were widened when his Fuji-sempai said that the tensai shounen will be going in their school.

'Didn't Rei told me that we will see each other soon and --?!' Ryoma's thought was cut off when someone appears in the crowd.

"Yo!! I told you that we will see each other very very soon, Ryoma" the person appeared said.

"Wha?? Rei?? How come –" Ryoma shuttered.

Kurei laughed when Ryoma shuttered then stop when he heard the girls squealed ad giggled at him.

"Kya!! it's really him"

"Yea… Ohayou Kurei-sama!!"

"Kurei-sama!!"

"Minamoto-sama!"

"Please be my boyfriend, Kurei-sama!"

"No…be mine!!"

"MINE!"

"No Mine!!"

Kurei just sighed at the girls of the school

"Come on, Ryoma" Kurei told Ryoma

"Ahh…Yea"

While the two were walking the girls are still squealing and giggling wherever they walk.

Then Kurei accidentally bump into someone.

"Ahh… are you okay?? Miss?" Kurei asked while he offered his hand to the girl he bumped.

Sakuno POV

I sighed while walking outside the corridor.

I wanted to know who is with Ryoma-kun yesterday at the school gate.

I didn't notice that I already bumped into someone.

I saw him offered his hand for me.

I was shocked when I saw his face.

He is actually handsome but also cute when you seen him up close.

"Ahh..are you okay?? Miss?" I heard him asked me.

"Ye-ye-yeah… tha-thanks a-a l-lot" I shuttered

Then I saw him smile at me when I shuttered.

My cheeks are already bright red when he smile

'He looks so cool too and –'My thoughts was cut off when I heard him that he is leaving and going to his class

'Wait'

He did say to his class right?!

I feel like I am going to burst anytime soo.

'I didn't feel this way when I met Ryoma-kun' I thought

When I was walking towards my class I made a vow to myself that I will moved on with my crush with Ryoma-kun

When I entered the classroom I just sighed and walk straight to my seat.

End of Sakuno POV

Ryoma POV

I saw the teacher coming inside the classroom while I look outside the window

Then I heard the teacher said that there will be a new student in our class.

I really think that our teacher is too happy for the new student.

Well… I can't blame her.

End of Ryoma POV

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu… I'm Kurei Minamoto. I'm from America and a tennis player" Kurei introduced himself

"Kya!!"

"Kurei-sama!!"

"Kurei-kun!!"

The girls started squealing while Kurei just sweatdrop.

"Please take a seat beside Echizen" the teacher said to Kurei

Kurei POV

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu… I'm Kurei Minamoto. I'm from America and a tennis player" I introduced myself in class.

Then I heard the girls started to squealed and giggled.

I heard the teacher told me to seat besides Ryoma.

When I was walking I saw Ryoma smirked and I immediately glared at him.

He knows that I already finished my studies in abroad but my idiot brother told me to go to school just like any other kids in my age.

I just sighed ad take my seat while the teacher is already discussing the lesson for today.

End of Kurei POV

Lunch Break

Ryoma stands in his seat and told Kurei that he will be waiting outside.

Kurei just nod at him.

When he finished arranging his things and was about to leave the girls keep on asking Kurei to eat lunch with them

"Please eat with me, Kurei-sama"

"No me!"

"No, Please eat with me"

"ME!"

"No Me!!"

"Excuse me… but I already told Ryoma that I will eat with him so please forgive me girls maybe some other time" Kurei pleaded the girls

The girls agreed but they are still whinning and pouting.

When Kurei stepped out the classroom, Ryoma stood by the door.

"I already take care of it" Kurei said

Ryoma just hned.

The two went to the canteen to buy their foods.

When they arrived at the canteen the girls started squealing again

"Kyaa!! Kurei-sama!!"

"Kurei-sama!!"

"Kyaa!! Kurei-sama!"

Kurei and Ryoma just sighed and procede to the counter to buy.

After they ordered they procedes in their seat.

While they are eating someone called Ryoma.

"Ochibi-CHAN!! Nyaa…"

When Ryoma heard that he almost choked his food.

When the said person appeared Ryoma glared at him

"Mou ochibi-chan… don't be so mean to your sempai and –" Eiji was cut off when he saw who is seated across Ryoma.

A loud thud was heard across the canteen

The said person who caused the loud thud was running and hugged Kurei.

"Rei-chan.." Eiji whispered when he was hugging kurei

"Eiji-sempai.. come on don't be such a baby.. I'm already here" Kurei comforting his sempai

"When did you arrived, Rei-chan??" Eiji asked softly while the others were shocked with what they saw.

"Oh.. just yesterday.., sempai" Kurei answered.

Ryoma just smiled at the scene knowingly that Kurei already Eiji-sempai when he used to live in Japan.

At the end of Lunch Break

"We'll see you later, sempai-tachi" kurei said while waving goodbye.

"Oh damn… I forgot to tell him to stop to call me Rei-chan" Kurei cursed loudly.

Ryoma just chuckled at what Kurei just said.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic please tell me what you guys think.

Please read and review…


	4. Chapter 4: Friend and the Truth

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic..

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 4

Friend and the Truth

After the practice…

"So What are you doing here, Rei—" Eiji was cut off when Kurei glared at him.

Eiji just sighed

"I was waiting for Ryoma, Sempai" Kurei answered

"Aren't you going to join the tennis club" Momo asked Kurei

While Kurei just raised an eyebrow

"He's not going to join the club, Momo-sempai" Ryoma who just appeared out-of-nowhere answered.

Kurei just sighed again and told Ryoma that he is going home.

Ryoma was shocked that Kurei just left him

"Woah… that was unexpected" Momoshiro exclaimed

The team went silent…

"Come on, let's go home" Fuji offered at the team

"Yea.."

"HELL YEAH, BABY"

"taka-san…"

"Stop spacing out, Echizen… Let's go home"

"Yeah"

At the Minamoto's House

"Tadaima"

"Oh… Okaeri, Rei-sama" the maid greeted him

"Is my idiot brother home, Miyu0san?" Kurei asked the maid

"Your brother will be home at dinner time, Rei-sama" the maid answered

Kurei just hned and walk straight to his room.

His room was covered with peach and blue colors.

He went to his bed to grab his favorite teddy bear and sighed.

'It's been a long day… I don't know why my idiot brother told everyone that I'm a guy… its not like I'm complaining but… I don't like when the girls squealed at me.. it is just annoying… How will they react if they knew about the truth about myself and about Ryoma' kurei thought

At the Echizen's

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Ryoma" Ryoma's mother greeted him

Ryoma smiled at his mother

"Ahh… Ryoma-san!!" Ryoma's smile disappeared when he heard his cousin calling him

"Ahh… gomen but I need to do my assignments… so bye" Ryoma said while dashing to his room

When Ryoma slammed his door the said cousin was still pouting ad whinning about Ryoma ignoring her.

Ryoma's mother just shook her head ad procede with her cooking.

Meawhile with Kurei

"I'm going outside to walk for a while, Miyu-san" Kurei told his maid

"Sure but be here at exactly dinner time, Rei-sama" was heard coming from the kitchen

"Yea… Of course"

Kurei decided to go to the park

Kurei POV

When I was walking I saw families that were happy

'I just can't help but feel jealous at them because my parents are already dead… but I still have my life because I still have my brother and Ryoma' I thought while watching the children and parents playing together.

I was about to leave but I heard someone called me.

End of Kurei POV

"Kurei-kun!!" someone shouted

"Ahh… I remember you… you're the girl I bumped earlier, right?" Kurei said to her

"I-I wa-want-wanted t-to tha-thank y-you f-for ea-earlier Kurei-ku and I – I forgot t-to in-inrto-introduced my-myself. I-I'm Sa-Sakuno R-r-yuzaki desu…" Sakuno shuttered

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san" Kurei said to Sakuno

"Nice to meet you too, Minamoto Kurei-kun" Sakuno said without shuttering

'wow… she said that sentence without even—' Kurei thought was cut off when he heard Sakuno speaks

"I just thought that can I be your friend, Kurei-kun?" Sakuno asked

Kurei just smiled when she asked him to be her friend.

"Of course…!! It is my pleasure to be your friend, Sakuno-san" Kurei grinned while Sakuno just smiled and relieved that he agreed to be her friend.

Kurei said goodbye to her and starting to walk away from her but stop and tilted his head to her and said that he will see her tomorrow at school.

Sakuno just nod.

At the Minamoto's

"Tadaima"

"Oh you're home" Kurei's brother said

"Oni-chan… we need to talk"

"Fine… but let's eat first I'm hungry"

"sigh… fine"

Then the brothers started to eat their food quietly.

After they ate Touya told Kurei to go to his room to talk.

At Touya's room

When Kurei entered his brother's room he saw his brother sitting on his bed while he just stand beside the bad.

"I already know what you are going to asked me about" Touya said

Kurei was now annoyed when he said that

"Oh really so can you tell me why you did that?" Kurei asked his brother

"I only did that for fun… it was funny that the girls are squealing because of you…" Touya said while grinning

Kurei knew that he will say that and decided to just leave it.

Touya POV

I heard Kurei sighed and told me that he is going to bed.

When the door was closed I was deep in thought

'I just hope that Kurei isn't mad at me… I just wanted her to feel that she is being loved by anyone…but who could blame her. She always looked annoyed when a girl squealed at him with delight…'

'Maybe tomorrow…' was my last thought before I fall asleep

End of Touya POV

End of Chapter 4

* * *

In the next chapter… will I make Kurei a girl when I referred to her or Kurei will still be a boy when I referred to her…?

A/N: I think that I'll update this story two days from now or so. Please bear with me.. I still have school and already in college…

Please read and Review..!!


	5. Chapter 5:Comfort

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic..

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 5

Comfort

Kurei was woken up with a loud knock at his door.

"WAKE UP KUREI!!" Touya shouted outside Kurei's door

Kurei lazily get up off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean and prepare himself.

"Ohayou, Rei-sama" the maid greeted Kurei who was yawning

The maid noticed that Kurei is still sleepy when he usually sleeps early

"Why did you sleep late last night, Kurei-sama" the maid asked her sleepy master.

Then the maid went to the kitchen but stopped when Kurei answered her question

"Too many thoughts"

The maid was satisfied with the answer of her master and proceeds to the kitchen.

At the Echizen's

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu"

Ryoma sighed and started to eat his breakfast

'I guess I'm going to apologized to Kurei later' Ryoma thought

After finished eating his meal he went to school.

When he saw Kurei walking to the school he immediately runs to him.

Kurei felt a hand on his shoulder and he turns his head to know who it is. The said person was Ryoma who is catching his breath.

"What happened to you?" Kurei asked the panting Ryoma

"I ran because I saw you and wanted to apologize to you" Ryoma said while panting and Kurei just sighed ad told him that he is not mad at him.

Ryoma smiled and follow Kurei in going to school.

When they entered the school the girls were squealing and they run at them.

"kyaa… Ohayou Kurei-sama"

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou…. Kyaa"

"Kurei-sama"

"Minamoto-sama"

"Kurei-kun…"

'that voice was familiar' Kurei thought and decided to look for the person who called him. Kurei eyes were widened when he saw her.

"Ahh… it's you… no wonder I find it familiar.., Sakuno-san" Kurei said to the timid girl.

After Kurei said that the crowd went silent.

Sakuno was glad that Kurei remembered her name and her voice but the girls that surround Kurei glared at her.

Kurei noticed the tensed surrounding ad decided to go to class.

"Let's go Ryoma and Sakuno-san" Kurei said to the two

Sakuno smiled while Ryoma frowned

While walking Sakuno glanced at Ryoma who was scowling and muttering some curses.

Sakuno tried to think why Ryoma is acting like… like…. Like he is jealous

Then it struck her… Ryoma was jealous because of her..

'But why?? Is Kurei-kun with Ryoma-kun before… is he the stranger..??' Sakuno thought

When Sakuno entered the classroom the girls were encircled between Kurei and Ryoma and squealing with delight.

"Ohayou, Kurei-sama"

"Ryoma-sama"

"Ohayou!!"

"Ohayou, Ryo-sama"

"Rei-sama, Ohayou"

The girls shrieked at them and they almost lost their eardrums with the volume of the girls voices. Kurei saw Sakuno take seat and decided to sit in his own seat

Ryoma scowled when remembering the things happened earlier.

'They look like a couple who refused to tell the public about their relationship' was Ryoma's thought while the teacher is discussing something

'it seems that I am really attracted to Kurei-kun nut I don't think he'll return my feelings back at me' Sakuno thought while glancing Kurei who was paying attention to the teacher

Meanwhile with Touya

"Sir, you have a meeting at 7 I the evening tomorrow" Touya's secretary told him

Touya just nod and dismiss her

He was deep in thought

'I'm still worried about Kurei… I just hoped that my little sister is safe' Touya thought while absently signing the paper works at his desk

With Kurei

"Oi. Stop that Ryoma.."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurei" Ryoma frowned even more

Kurei just sighed and told Ryoma that he will just walk around

While walking he saw a girl crying in the corner.

He decided to comfort the girl.

"Hey, why are you crying?" the said girl stop crying and look at the person who talked to her.

"You are…!! Sorry for crying… Minamoto-sama" the said girl was bowing at him and hurriedly run away from him but Kurei grabbed her arm to stop her from running away

"Why the hell are you apologizing for..!!"

Kurei was beyond pissed. The girl just cried while Kurei is holding her arm.

"Please let go…Minamoto-sama" the girl pleaded

Kurei closed his eyes to control his anger to the girl who was crying

"Please stop crying and tell me your name..." Kurei said softly to the girl.

"Ha-Hai… watashi wa Miki…Miki Takimachi desu…. Minamoto-sama…"

Kurei held her hands while the girl just blush at the contact.

"Tell me what happened earlier that cause you to cry like that, Miki-san" Kurei pleaded while looking directing at her eyes

Miki blushed and told him what happened

After the story…

"ahh… so he dumped you because you have a crushed on me..??" Kurei said angrily

"Yea…but don't worry I'll be okay… because you're here" Miki mumbled the last part

Kurei sighed and told Miki that they can hang-out together sometime.

Miki smiled and nod her head.

Kurei walked away from her ad decided to go to the rooftop

"Wait!! Kurei-kun!!" Sakuno shouted and saw Kurei stopped.

He tilted his head to look at Sakuno

"ca-can I – I g-go w-with yo-you, Kurei-kun" Sakuno asked

"sure, let's go"

Before they arrived at the rooftop the girls of the higher year level saw Kurei and started squealing and giggling at him.

"How cute"

"kawaii"

"Kurei-chan"

"He's so cool"

"Kawaii"

Kurei and Sakuno decided to run to the rooftop

When they arrived Sakuno told Kurei that she is going to say something.

"What is it, Sakuno-san?" Kurei asked

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry for the delay…

I still have to study for my midterm exam…

I'll update this maybe next week or so…

Please read and review…


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again.RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 6

Confessions

"What is it, Sakuno-san?" Kurei asked

"I- I- I- I wa-wa-want to g-go o-o-out with you, ku-ku-kurei-ku-kun…." Sakuno shuttered while blushing

'Why did I tell Kurei-kun that…? Kurei-kun must be disappointed in me. I'm his friend… and I told him to go out with me is a selfish thing to do' Sakuno thought while feeling embarrassed when she told Kurei that she wants to go out with him.

Kurei sighed

'I thought Sakuno-san likes Ryoma… oh well… I think I need to give her a chance but in one condition…' Kurei thought

"sure… sakuno-san… but we let Miki-san and Ryoma come with us.." Kurei said

"Uhh… sure… but who is this Miki-san??" Sakuno agreed and asked Kurei

"Oh… she is my new friend… I saw her crying in the corner… I comforted her… and she told me the reason why she cried.." Kurei explained to Sakuno

They went silent…

Kurei broke the silence and told Sakuno that they have to go back to class.

While they are walking Sakuno was deep in thought thinking who Miki-san is.

'Kurei-kun is really friendly and easy to be with.

Miki-san is so lucky that Kurei-kun is the one that comforted her' Sakuno thought while feeling jealous at Miki-san

With Miki

'kyaa… I actually talked with Kurei-kun and he comforted me' Miki thought while squealing with delight

"Wait for me…"

"We need to run, Sakuno-san"

"I know…but"

"No buts.."

Miki heard the familiar voice and decided to see him later at dismissal time.

Dismissal Time…

Miki was standing at the gate of the school to wait for Kurei.

Kurei was walking with Sakuno and Ryoma when he saw Miki standing at the school gate

"Miki-san"

Miki san looked at who called her. Her eyes widened when she saw Kurei calling her.

"Kurei-kun"

Sakuno felt jealousy when she saw who Miki-san is. She heard that Miki-san is stepping closer at them and she smiled at her. And Miki-san smiled back at her.

When Miki-san stepped closer at them Ryoma just scowled and looked away from her. Kurei broke the silence

"Miki-san… I want you to introduce my friends to you…"

"This is Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san and this is Echizen Ryoma, my childhood friend" Kurei said while pointing at them

"Konnichiwa watashi wa Takimachi Miki" Miki introduced herself at them while smiling at them. Sakuno smiled back while Ryoma just frowned

"Stop frowning Ryoma your being rude at her" Kurei whispered at Ryoma.

Ryoma just sighed and nod at her.

Miki remembered why she was waiting for Kurei

"Ahh… Kurei-kun… can I talk to you… privately" Miki said while mumbled the last part

Kurei just blinked and nod at her while he told Ryoma and Sakuno that he's going to talk to Miki

"I'll wait for you here, Kurei" Ryoma said

"Me too… I'll wait for you here" Sakuno said to Kurei

Kurei just thanks his friends while walking away from them.

With Miki and Kurei

"What is it, Miki-san??"

"A-Anou… I just wanted to tell you that I…I…… I REALLY LIKE YOU!!"

Kurei was shocked that Miki confessed to him like Sakuno did. While Miki just watched what his reaction would be. When she saw there's a slight guilt she decides to run away from him.

"mi- miki- sa- san!!" Kurei shuttered

Miki ran away from him while the tears keep on falling everytime she remembered Kurei's reaction

Miki POV

I rean away from Kurei-kun I can't take it anymore but I know that I have to run faster to walk away from him.

I can't help but falling in love with him

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH that it hurts to be rejected by him

I suddenly stop and decided to sit

I don't know what to say to Kurei-kun that I already confessed to him but it hurts that I got rejected

I just sighed and fallen asleep on the bench where I was sitting

END OF MIKI POV

With Kurei

Kurei just watched Miki ran away from him

He just sighed and starting to walk to the school gate to where Ryoma and Sakuno was.

With Sakuno and Ryoma

Sakuno saw Miki running away

"That's Miki-san running away right?" Sakuno blurted out

Ryoma just hned

Sakuno and Ryoma saw Kurei walking to them

They saw Kurei sighed

"I saw Miki-san running away… Is something wrong?" Sakuno asked

"She just confessed to me that she liked me… I- I didn't know what to say at her at that time so I just bowed my head. I don't know what come over her to run away from me" Kurei explained

Sakuno looked shocked while Ryoma just told Kurei that he shouldn't worry too much.

"She just ran away without even knowing what my answer to her confession is…" Kurei reasoned

Sakuno told Kurei that when a guy isn't even answering nor reacting at a girl confession that means the girl is rejected

Kurei just sighed and decided to go home

Sakuno and Ryoma just followed Kurei and decided to drop the subject

Kurei POV

I am standing in front of my house

I just can't stop thinking about the things that happened today

I just received two confessions in one day

But I received worse when I am in America

My thoughts were cut off when I saw our maid walking straight at me

I heard her asked if I am alright

I answered her that I am fine but there are things that concerned me

She told me to take it easy because it is bad for my health to think so much

I just sighed and walk straight to my room to rest for a while

End of Kurei POV

With Miki

Miki woke up when she realized where she is. She sat up and walk towards her home

'I'll talk to him tomorrow and face him' Miki thought while entering her house

With Sakuno

'I can't believe it…' I thought while walking

'It must be confusing having two girls confessed on one guy. And it must be more confusing to Kurei-kun… I really can't believe it… Miki-san actually confessed' Sakuno thought while entering my house.

I heard my grandmother welcome me and I also greeted her back

My thoughts of Miki-san died and continue to chat with my grandmother

* * *

End of Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry if I took so long to update it…. I really need to study for my finals… and my vacation starts now…. But I only have 2 weeks vacation and after 2 weeks time I need to go back to school…

So please bear with me if I'm slow at updating it…. I still don't know when I will update this….


	7. Chapter 7: Confused Feelings

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 7

Confused Feelings

The next morning

Minamoto's Residence

Kurei was wide awake on his bed.

'In the end I didn't sleep… I am worried about Miki-san' kurei thought while lying on his bed.

He decided to go downstairs and eat his breakfast.

His maid saw him coming down the stairs and greeted him.

"Ohayou, Kurei-sama" the maid greeted

"Ohayou, Miyu-san" Kurei smiled and greeted the maid back.

The maid noticed that her master didn't get any sleep last night.

"Umm…. Kurei-sama... it looks like you haven't got any sleep at all" the maid politely asked her master.

"I just thinking about things, Miyu-san" Kurei answered the maid.

The maid looked worried and decided to asked "Do you want me to help you with your problems, Kurei-sama?"

Kurei just shook his head.

The maid just sighed and went to the kitchen while mumbling 'stubborn kurei-sama'

Kurei was lost in thought again while his brother was walking down the stairs

His thoughts were cut off when he heard his brother called him to eat his breakfast.

Kurei just sighed and decided to eat his breakfast.

Echizen's Residence

"Ohayou, Ryoma" Ryoma's mother geeted him

"Ohayou, Okaa-san" Ryoma greeted back

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san" his cousin greeted him while Ryoma just hned at her.

While eating his breakfast Ryoma was lost in thought.

'It must be hard for Kurei to decide… because one of her friend likes her… I just don't understand why Kurei just dumped her already… but I think that she already dumped her but Kurei just feeling guilty in what she had done… maybe because Miki-san just ran away crying… and I knew that kurei really don't want to see a girl crying over something…' Ryoma thought while eating.

His cousin is watching him intently while eating her own food.

'I guess I need to tell Kurei to take it…' Ryoma's thought was cut off when he heard his cousin talking.

"Hey cousin… if you have a problem you can always talk to me… you know" his cousin told him

Ryoma's eyes were widened when he heard her said that.

"Especially when it involves with Kurei-sama" his cousin added while he just sweat drop at the comment

Ryoma smiled at his cousin while she is eating

Takimachi's Residence

A loud shrieked was heard in the household.

"Onee-chan!! WAKE UP!! You need to go to school today!!" Miki's younger sister shouted outside her room

Miki just grunted and told her sister that she isn't going to school today

Miki felt her face wet while she just buried her face in her pillows

She didn't get enough sleep and keep on thinking about her new found friend

'I broken up my friendship with Kurei-kun… I don't know what to say to him the next time I see him… I can't help but feel insecure and anxiety in me… I really need to sleep for now… and maybe…' Miki's thought was cut off when she fallen asleep

Downstairs with Miki's family

"I wonder what's wrong with Miki…" Miki's mother said worriedly

"Don't worry… I'm sure that one-chan can handle her problems on her own but I just wish that she makes the right choice..." Miki's younger sister said

SEISHUN GAKUEN

It was a nice morning at Seishun Gakuen but not all persons were happy today

Ryoma was in a bad mood today. He keep on frowning and scowling and keep on thinking about the things that happened yesterday

'I just can't stop..—' Ryoma's thought was cut off when he heard the girls squealed and decided to wait for Kurei.

The girls squealed was turn into gasped and Ryoma started to wonder why they gasped and decided to check what happened

When he saw Kurei he was shocked.

Kurei walked out the car with his head down and when he looked at the people in the campus he looked like he didn't get enough sleep

The girls started to asked questions to Kurei.

"Kurei-sama what's wrong??"

"Daijoubu ga, Kurei-sama??"

"Waa… are you alright?"

"Kurei-sama"

"Minamoto-san"

"Are you alright?"

"Minamoto-kun?"

Kurei just sighed and walked straight to Ryoma

"Are you alright??" Ryoma asked Kurei

"Yes… I'm—" Kurei was cut off when he fainted

Ryoma reacted fast and he carry Kurei while running towards the clinic to know if he's alright.

Ryoma POV

My heart was pounding fast when I saw Kurei collapsed in front of me.

I reacted quickly enough to carry her in my arms and started to run towards the clinic

Luckily the doctor is in.

I slowly brought down Kurei in one of the beds in the clinic and waited for the doctor walking towards me

He told me that Kurei collapsed because of stress. He isn't sure if it is physical or emotional stress but I already understand what the doctor is trying to say. The doctor leaves me and I walk towards the bed where kurei is sleeping peacefully.

I can't help it but I suddenly feel sleepy. I took a chair and place it beside her bed. I held her hand and I slowly fell asleep

End of Ryoma POV

End of Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: sorry if I took so long to update it…but please bear with me… I am a lazy person but when new ideas get in my head I'll update it… and I know that Ryoma is kinda a little OOC.


	8. Chapter 8:Visit

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 8: Visits

Minamoto Touya's Office

"Knock Knock"

A knock was heard at Touya's office

"Come in!" Touya called out

The secretary came inside towards Touya's office

"I have some news for you, Touya-sama" the secretary said

Touya just nodded for her to continue

"It seems that Minamoto Kurei-sama had fainted at the school this morning" the secretary said

Touya's eyes were widened when he heard that Kurei had fainted

"Cancel all of my appointments today and maybe tomorrow as long as Kurei is still unconscious" Touya said while grabbing his coat

"Hai… be careful, Touya-sama" the secretary said to her boss

Touya hurriedly run towards to where Kurei is.

'Damn it… What happened … Kurei… You need to wake up… DAMN' Touya thought while running

Kurei's Mind

Where am i?? What is this place??...Arrgh… my head really hurt..

I heard someone calling me

'Rei'

'Rei-chan'

'Kurei-kun'

'Kurei-kun'

'Kurei-sama'

'Kurei!!'

'Minna is calling me…'

I want to see them…

'I want for Rei-chan to be happy with her life okaa-sama'

'I just want to wake up…'

School Clinic

Kurei opened her eyes to see Ryoma and her sempai's are looking at her.

Eiji was the first to speak

"I'm glad that you have woken up, Rei-chan"

Kurei just smiled at her energetic sempai

Ryoma suddenly hugged Kurei

"I thought that you will never woke up… I was scared thinking that you'll never wake up again…" Ryoma said while he mumbled the last part

Kurei hugged Ryoma back

Suddenly someone opened the door who looked like exhausted from running

"Kurei!!!" the one who opened the door said

The occupants of the clinic were shocked to see the patient's brother panting heavily from running

"Touya-chan..!!" Eiji said while trying to hugged Touya but Touya went straight to his younger sibling.

"Onii-chan"

"Are you alright, Rei?? Touya asked concernedly.

Kurei just smiled at her brother and told him that she is fine and that she just needed some rest.

"Why did you faint?? What are you thinking about??" Touya asked curiously while the others gasped at this bluntness.

Outside the Clinic

A loud cry was heard throughout the corridor

The people saw her crying in the corner again just like how she met Kurei

Sakuno was walking when she heard someone crying. She went down to see who is crying.

"Miki-san!!" a surprised voice of Sakuno startled Miki.

"Ahh… Sakuno-san" Miki said while trying to put away her tears.

"Why are you crying??" Sakuno asked curiously.

"I..I… just feel bad that Kurei-kun fainted this morning.. I think it is my fault that he fainted… I can't stop blaming myself…" Miki said while sobbing

Sakuno remembered what Kurei said to her before and she smiled at her.

"Crying will never change the past but with new actions you can change the future. That's what Kurei-kun said while I was crying before.." Sakuno said while feeling nostalgic.

'She's right… crying will never change things' Miki thought.

Meanwhile with Kurei

"I…I…. was.." Kurei was hesitating to tell her brother what she's thinking

"Kurei is thinking about girls" Ryoma blurted out

Everyone went silent

Touya and Eiji are the ones who broke the silence by laughing out loud.

Kurei's eyes were twitching because of her brother and sempai while the other sempai were confused by Eiji's reaction in what Ryoma just said.

"Why are you laughing, Eiji??" Oishi curiously asked

"Haha it is just that ha ha ha.. Kurei is thinking of having a…. girlfriend…" Eiji said while laughing

"Isn't that normal for Kurei… and besides Kurei is a guy that is normal like us right??" Oishi defended Kurei

Eiji and Touya stopped laughing and realize that they didn't knew about Kurei's real identity

While listening to them Kurei keep on glaring at her brother and sempai who keep on laughing.

"Those two are idiots that's why they are laughing" Ryoma said while smirking at them

The others just laugh at Ryoma's comment while the two just glared at him.

Meanwhile with Miki and Sakuno

"I thought that you're not going to school today, Miki-san?" Sakuno asked

Miki just nod at her and told her that she changed her mind because she want to apologized to Kurei as soon as possible.

Sakuno stopped asking questions to Miki

With Kurei

Eiji keep on whinning to oishi that he's hungry

Oishi told Eiji that he must eat his meal and buy his own food.

"When will I leave in the bed?" Kurei just sighed before asking

"You are going to stay in bed until you solve your problem… and you still need your rest… I don't want you to collapsed again you idiot!" Touya said worrily

Ryoma agreed at what Touya had said

"Do you want me to tell Ryuzaki and Takimachi to talk to you personally about your problem?" Ryoma asked while the others gasped when they heard Sakuno's surname

"Ochibi-chan… is Sakuno-chan is one of the girls that confessed to Rei-chan" Eiji asked while Kurei glared at him when he heard his name

Ryoma just nod his head at his sempai telling him that he say yes to the question

"Why are you asking that, Eiji-sempai??" Ryoma asked

"We thought that Sakuno-chan likes you that's why we are doubting that she is one of the girls that confessed to Kurei" Eiji answered Ryoma

Ryoma was about to say something but Kurei stopped him

"Can you get Miki-san and Sakuno-san, Ryoma?" Kurei asked Ryoma

Ryoma just nod and went out of the clinic to look for Sakuno and Miki

"Do you want us to go out for you to talk to them seriously" Fuji asked Kurei

Kurei just nod at him while they went out the clinic for Kurei to talk to Miki and Sakuno seriously

With Ryoma

"Oi!!! Ryuzaki!!! Takimachi!!!" Ryoma exclaimed

The two look up at who called them

"Ah..Ryoma-kun"

"Echizen-kun!"

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

I'm sorry if I took so long to post this…

Waaaiiii…please tell me if you still want me to continue my story or not….

I'm thinking about quitting but I want to hear it from you guys….who keep on reading my story…

I've haven't type the rest of the chapter….because I'm too LAZY!!!

Waa…please read and review!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Tears

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 9: Tears

"Ahh… Ryoma-kun"

"Echizen-kun"

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno and Miki asked

Ryoma just sighed

"Kurei needs to talk to the two of you… he's at the clinic… you can visit him there…" Ryoma informed Sakuno and Miki

Miki was the first who went to the clinic while Sakuno just stand in her place.

"Why are you only standing there??" Ryoma asked Sakuno

"I think that Miki-san would like t be alone when speaking to Kurei-kun… she is really guilty for kurei-kun's accident earlier…" Sakuno said

Ryoma just sighed and started to walk away from Sakuno to look for his sempai's

With Kurei and Miki

"Miki-san… I want…" Kurei was cut off when Miki interrupted him

"First of all… I want to apologized… I want you to know that I really like you… I kinda feel guilty that I was the one who caused you to faint earlier…" Miki told Kurei

Kurei just sighed and wanted to tell her that she is a girl not a boy but he has no choice but to shut up and continue to listen to her.

"I'm sorry if I keep on apologizing to you… I really feel guilty that you fainted…" Miki was cut off Kurei burst out "SHUT UP WILL YOU??!!"

Miki was shocked that Kurei actually shut her up and screamed at her

"Will you just listen to me first before you imagine things AGAIN??!!" Kurei asked the shocked Miki who just nod her head for Kurei to continue what he is saying

"I don't want to have a girlfriend…because I'm already engage.." Kurei said

Miki just stood at her place while unable to say something because of shocked about the news that Kurei told her

'I have no other choice but to lie to them' Kurei thought while he sweatdrop

Knock Knock

Suddenly a knock was heard in the clinic still unable to do anything Kurei was the one who told the one who knock to come in

The one who come in is actually Sakuno

"Ahh…good timing… you came, Sakuno-san" Kurei said

"Did I miss something??.. Why is Miki-san only standing in her place??.. Did you upset her, Kurei-kun…??" Sakuno nervously asked Kurei

Kurei just smiled at her

"Ahh.. nothing…Sakuno-san…you see… I just told her the truth…"Kurei beamed at Sakuno

"the truth..??" Sakuno repeated

"Yes… the truth" Kurei said

Sakuno POV

The moment I step in the clinic I feel that the atmosphere has change

I saw Miki-san standing at her place

I heard Kurei-kun spoke to me

"Ahh…good timing… you came, Sakuno-san" Kurei-kun told me

"Did I miss something??.. Why is Miki-san only standing in her place??.. Did you upset her, Kurei-kun…??" I nervously asked

I saw Kurei-kun smiled at me

"Ahh.. nothing…Sakuno-san…you see… I just told her the truth…" Kurei-kun told me

"the truth..??" I repeated

"Yes… the truth" Kurei-kun said

I just been so confused right now

I don't even know what to thinlk

I've been wandering what is the truth that he told Miki-san

"What is the truth…Kurei-kun??" I asked curiously

I saw Miki-san's eyed went wide and trying to cover her ears with her hands

I just don't understand what is happening in the clinic. The moment I step in. the atmosphere change

I saw Kure-kun hesitating to tell me the truth

Maybe if he did tell me the truth…I will be like Miki-san who is still shocked from the news… but I really want to know what the hell is the truth??

I saw Kurei-kun opened his mouth to say something

Kurei-kun sighed before saying "I don't want a girlfriend…and I don't need one… because I already had a fiancée…"

I just stood in my place

I felt tear pouring down in my cheeks. I feel like I haven't even cry before.

My tears flows nonstop

My knees are getting weaker and weaker. I can't stop myself from breaking down. I feel like its like déjà vu. I also felt this feeling when I saw Ryoma-kun hugged the stranger.

I heard someone was breathing heavily. I thought that it was Miki-san. I tried to lok at Miki-san with tears still pouring on my cheeks. I saw Miki-san eyes were widened looking at Kurei-kun

I tried to look at Kurei-kun. I saw him breathing heavily. I ran out his room to look for the nurse

When I saw the nurse, I approach her and told her the condition of Kurei-kun

"Sensei.,.. its Kurei-kun… he's breathing heavily and…" I stop talking when I saw the nurse hurriedly went to Kurei-kun

I just stand outside where Kurei-kun's room is… I suddenly saw Miki-san went out and told me that she is going to inform about what happen to Kurei-kun to Ryoma-kun

I just nodded and she went out the clinic to lok for him

END OF SAKUNO POV

Miki POV

I ran outside the clinic to look for Echizen-kun

I tried to stop the tears from falling but I can't. The news I heard was really bad for me. I just wish that all of the things that happened yesterday and today were only dreams.

I don't want to think anymore

I saw Echizen-kun and his sempai's at the tennis court

I hurriedly run at them to tell them about Kurei-kun

"Echizen-kun!!" I shouted

I saw Echizen-kun looked at me…

"it's emergency… it is about Kurei-kun" I shouted at them

Echizen-kun immediately run towards the clinic

I just saw the other sempai walk towards me

"What happen to Minamoto??" I heard them asked me

Just thinking of Kurei-kun my tears keep on falling again

"What's wrong??" one of them asked me

"no-nothings wrong… it's just that…" I said while wiping away my tears

"it's just that..?" they repeated

"Ku-Kurei-kun told me that…that..he doesn't need a girlfriend…because he is already engage to someone" I told them

My knees feel weak and I just started to breakdown in tears.

I heard them comforting me and trying to stop me from crying but I just ignored them

END OF MIKI POV

END OF CHAPTER 9

* * *

A/N:

Whew…

At last my next chapter….

I really am lazy….

I am so lazy to type….

Please READ and REVIEW!!!

And please tell me if I need to stop this story or not..!!

And I also want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter….

Hehehehe..please keep on supporting my story…

I still haven't started the sequel of my story….

This story is up to chapter 11 only…


	10. Chapter 10: Maybe

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 10: Maybe

With Sakuno

Sakuno's tears keep on falling down her cheeks but she heard the door went open

She looked at the person who opened the door.

It was Ryoma

Ryoma looked exhausted from running.

Ryoma went straight to where Kurei was sleeping

"What happened here, Ryuzaki??" Ryoma suddenly asked Sakuno

"E-E-Eto… a-a-a-anou…. Y-y-y-you.. s-s-se-see…" Sakuno told Ryoma what happened

After Sakuno said that she suddenly remembered what Kurei had told her. She cannot tell that to Ryoma because if she did tell him she will absolutely breakdown in tears.

"There is something you're not telling me, Ryuzaki" Ryoma told Sakuno

"u-um… you see.. Kurei-kun told me that he already had a fiancée…. He didn't told me who the girl is??" Sakuno said

Sakuno looked at Ryoma to see what his reaction will be.

'he just accepted the news easily… maybe he knows all about it…' Sakuno thought

"Can you tell Touya about what happen to kurei??... he was here earlier but he needs to go to work today…" Ryoma said to Sakuno

Sakuno just nodded her head

Ryoma gives his cellphone to Sakuno for her to dial Touya's number.

"Ahh… moshi-moshi… Touya Minamoto-kun??

Konnichiwa desu yo… it's about Kurei-kun… he was breathing heavily and…." Sakuno was cut off when Touya closed his phone to rushed to the school

"What Happened??" Ryoma asked

"um… he suddenly hung up when i told him that Kurei-kun is breathing heavily earlier…" Sakuno said

Ryoma just looked at Kurei and smiled softly at him

Sakuno noticed that Ryoma smiled softly at Kurei

Sakuno POV

I saw Ryoma-kun smiled softly at Kurei-kun.

I still wonder what kind of relationship they had before.

I really want to see Kurei-kun smiled at me. I want to be with him. But that is not possible right now.

He is already engaged to someone who is much better than me

I wonder who is Kurei-kun's fiancée

I heard Ryoma-kun spoke to me

"It seems that Kurei has woken up…"

I looked at Kurei-kun who seems trying to open his eyes.

END OF SAKUNO POV

"Rei…"

"Kurei-kun…"

Ryoma and Sakuno tried to call Kurei

When Kurei finally opened his eyes there was a loud noise at the door of the clinic

"Rei.."

"Kurei…"

"Minamoto-Kouhai…"

"Minamoto.."

Touya and other sempai's voice were heard throughout the small clinic at the seishun gakuen

Kurei felt his head spinning with their voice

"Ahh… Please keep your damn voice down!!" Kurei cursed loudly while clutching his head.

"G-Gomen"

"gomen"

"sorry"

Kurei felt his temper rising up while glaring at them

'I don't want you to speak anything!!' Kurei shouted at them while breathing heavily

The others noticed that Kurei is breathing heavily again. They decided to leave the room for Kurei to calm down

Outside the Clinic

"It's good for Kurei to be alone for a while" Touya said

Eiji sighed and told them he wants to be alone for a while and he wanted to take some fresh air

"Are you okay, Eiji??" Fuji asked concernedly

Eiji just smiled and nodded

When Eiji walked away from them. They say saw Sakuno and Miki becoming teary eyed again

"Are you two okay?" Touya asked the two

"yes"

"Hai…just remembering something that Kurei-kun told us…"

The others were curious and was about to asked

"Rei told them that he already had a fiancée and he doesn't need a girlfriend anymore" Ryoma interjected

The others nodded their heads to what Ryoma said

"Ahh… so didn't Kurei told you who 'she' is?" Touya suddenly asked

Sakuno and Miki just shook their heads

"Ahh… souka…" Touya said while smirking

"Do you know who the 'girl' is, Minamoto-sempai??" Sakuno asked

'Ahh… of course… honestly I was the one who told him to get engaged to 'her'…" Touya told them

"is that so…"

"Ahh…"

"…it's really nostalgic… eventhough Kurei don't like to get engaged… I have no choice but to force him int it… kurei had a very sad love story before… After they broke up… kurei didn't even smile for a second… the one that I also see in him was loneliness… He… He hadn't really changed… but as yu can see… Kurei was a lot more friendly than before he met his 'ex-girlfriend' you see…" Touya sighed before telling them

"Did Kurei-kun loved his fiancée??" Miki asked

"Uhh… I don't really know… I can't tell now if Kurei really loved her but one thing I know is that he really cares for his fiancée…" Touya said

The two just sighed

They went silent

"I really envy her…" Sakuno blurted out

"her..??" Ryoma asked

"Ha-hai… I really envy Kurei-kun's fiancée…" Sakuno told Ryoma

"Ahhh…"

"I need to go somewhere…" Ryoma told them

Sakuno was about to ask where is he going

"Ahhh… sure we'll be right here…" Touya interjected

When Ryoma walked away from them Sakuno asked Touya why didn't he asked. Touya just smiled at her and told her that he has something to do.

RYOMA POV

When I walked away from them I started to walk towards the clinic where Kurei is

When I arrived I saw Kurei still sleeping peacefully

I grabbed a chair and put it beside Kurei's bed and sit on it

I pushed away some of her bangs out of her face

I hold her hand so that she'll know that I'm here but she still is sleeping

'What a heavy sleeper' I thought to myself

I begin to think about my feelings for Kurei

I love her. I just wished that I was the first man who kurei loved but I'm not.

I loved her so much that I agree to the proposal of Touya-san for me and Kurei to get engaged

I saw Kurei starting to wake up

'Maybe… maybe this is the right time for Kurei to know my feelings and the reason why I accepted Touya-san's proposal' I thought while watching her to wake up

END OF RYOMA POV

End of Chapter 10

* * *

A/N:

sorry if i upload it too late...

i was really lazy in typing...but it was all worth it!!

i really hope that you'll like my first story so far...

the next chapter will be the last... so please read and review until the end...

i still don't know when am i going to finish typing it!!

so look forward to it!!

please review so that i know that you like my story..

and i wanna give thanks those who review on previous chapter...please read the last chapter soon when i post it..!!!

teehee.!!

xDD


	11. Chapter 11: True Feelings

Summary: After 6 long years, Rei came back to Japan to continue in playing tennis with the players in the country. Ryoma was happy that his childhood friend came back in Japan. But is he ready to face his childhood friend and first love again. RyomaXOc

This is not a yaoi fic.. Ryoma is a little OOC in my fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Chapter 11: True Feelings

Ryoma watched Kurei wake up

"Konbanwa…" Ryoma greeted

"Ahh… konbanwa…" Kurei greeted back

"I-I wanted to tell you something, Rei…" Ryoma said while Kurei just nodded for him to continue

"I wanted to say that I love you…Rei… I wanted you to know that… and that was the reason why I agree to Touya-san's proposal for us to be engaged…" Ryoma said while Kurei's eyes were widened when Ryoma said that he loves her.

They went silent

"Do you want to know my story?? The reason why I chose not to love again??"Kurei asked

Ryoma just nodded his head for her to continue

"it started when I was eight years old… I was a popular girl before in my school… I had many admirers… but I didn't had any boyfriend at that time… one day a boy challenged me in a tennis match… that boy was my sempai… he is 3 yrs older than me… he told me about the conditions of the game… if he win the game he will be my boyfriend… and if I win the match I will make him my slave for a month… he was one of the best tennis player I knew back then… he really is trying very hard to win… but in the end… I won the game but I didn't make him my slave… I told him that he will be my boyfriend… I suddenly said that because I knew him and he is really trying his best to beat me… you know what… he defeated me with the score of 6-3… he was the first person who manage to get the score of 3… we were together for 2 yrs… eventhough that we are from different schools we always keep our communication with each other… but unfortunately, we need to part away… because I need to go to America… I really wish that I don't need to go to America back then… but I still went and we broke up….i… I didn't really move on after our break up… nobody in America became my friend because I was so cold and stoic back then… and then my parent died… in an accident… they both die… I didn't even shed a single tear when they died… I think that I already shed many tears after the break up… I just made a vow that I will not love someone again…because if I love someone… same things will happen… and I will just hurt myself from loving that someone… then my brother snap at me before… that was the first time when my brother yelled at me… he told me that if I don't love someone else… then he will force me to love again.. with his own method… and he was the one who chose to engaged me to someone… and the reason why I chose you because you know me back then… and you are my childhood friend…" Kurei explained to Ryoma

Ryoma stared at kurei with eyes widened. He didn't think that kurei was broken hearted before. And he wants to know who the guy is.

"Nee… can I ask who your boyfriend was before??" Ryoma asked

Kurei sighed before answering "it's really nostalgic… really… the one who I was talking about was your former captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

Ryoma was shocked that it was his captain.

'Tezuka-buchou is my rival?' Ryoma thought

Neither did they know that someone was listening to them

'N-n-n-na-na-nani..??!!' Sakuno thought while listening to them

Sakuno decided to walk away from them

When Sakuno was walking she bumped into Miki who was deep in thought

"Ahhh… gomen…"

"go-go-gomen…"

"Sakuno-san??"

"Miki-san…"

Miki looked at Sakuno who looked pale and nervous

"Is there something bothering you??" Miki decided to asked

Sakuno just shook her head and ran away from Miki-san

"Sakuno-san!!"

'What's wrong with her?? The last time I saw her was the time when Kurei-kun told her that he's already engaged' Miki wondered

SAKUNO POV

I stopped from running away. I began to think what happen earlier

'Kurei-kun… is actually a girl… i-i- i- I don't know what to do… i- I – I guess I have to admit to myself that kurei-kun is a girl… I – I – I must talk to Ryoma-kun…' My thought was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder

I was shock when I saw who the person is.

"Ku – ku – ku – Kurei-kun…" I shuttered

END OF SAKUNO POV

"Ku – ku – ku – Kurei-kun…" Sakuno shuttered

"Is there something wrong, Sakuno-san??" Kurei asked concernedly

Kurei looked at Sakuno who seems to be bothered by something

"You can always tell me what's bothering you…, Sakuno-san" Kurei said to the bothered Sakuno

"I – I – I accidentally heard your conversation with Ryoma-kun earlier… I heard that Ryoma-kun confessed to you… I really don't know what to think back then… and you suddenly ask him if he wants to know your life before you ever met him… I'm so sorry for eavesdropping… I just don't know what to do…" Sakuno sobbed

Kurei stared at Sakuno and sighed

They went silent

Kurei suddenly hugged Sakuno who seems to be sobbing silently

"Please understand what I've been through… I'm sorry if you are hurting right now… but you know that you are a very cute girl… you can always have someone who is better than me and loyal to you…" Kurei said while comforting Sakuno

Sakuno felt that she is right…

"Do… you… love…. Ryoma – Kun?? Sakuno asked

"I – I – I didn't really told Ryoma about this…. But the more I think about the past… the more I forgot about my relationship before… and I always thought about ryoma… maybe…. Maybe I am already in love with him…" Kurei told Sakuno

Sakuno just bowed her head and told Kurei that ' be happy with Ryoma-kun… As I can see… he really loves you very dearly… and he also cares for you…'

Sakuno saw Ryoma walking towards them and she decided to walk away from Kurei

"Rei…"

"Ahh… Ryoma… did you just heard what I said earlier…??" Kurei nervously asked

"Ahh… yea…. Kinda…"Ryoma said to Kurei but looked away from her.

Kurei saw Ryoma blushed when he looked away from her

"I meant what I said earlier, Ryoma…" Kurei told Ryoma

"Ahh…" Ryoma just blushed even more just thinking of what he heard earlier

"So… are we together….?? I ….. mean not as an engaged couple but as a…. a—" Ryoma was too embarrassed to continue

"lover..??" Kurei said

Ryoma just nod his head

"Yea…" Kurei smiled at Ryoma who just hugged her

'I can't believe it… we are together… kami-sama I really can't say how happy I am… so this is what it feels like when the one you love is loving you back…I can't thank you enough… I promise to you that I will take care of her…' Ryoma thought while hugging her

When the hug was ended both of them smiled at each other and walked towards the classroom while holding hands

At the moment they don't care whether someone saw their hand together. As long as their feeling to each other are real to them. And besides even the smartest person needed someone to love… and who will love them back…

END OF CHAPTER 11

* * *

Waaiiii. I finished it at last…!!

I just so busy…. And so lazy…

Hehehe… so forgive me for finishing it too late….

I am thinking of making a sequel of this story or maybe a prequel….

But with things going by… I don't think that I'll finish it…

I'm just a second yr college… I'm still busy with my studies… so please watch out for my later stories…

I'm thinking of making another ryoxOC fanfic...

please look forward to it..!!

I wanna thank those who review my story…

Miyuki Meiru

invisible-gurl

Emily1237

kyle-anonymous

itachisneko-nya

kiia- anonymous

mandy-san

Kouyan

unknown player

XXbrokenXbubblesXX

FallenAngelSayu

geetac

afallenheart

xxxanimevampirexxx

those who favorite my story.. thank you!!

2553

afallenheart

GataAgua

invisible-gurl

Kazuyuki Sakura

Kouyan

Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara

Miyuki Meiru

SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe

sWt sOrROWs GoOd Bal

XXbrokenXbubblesXX

Junnin

And those who alerted my story…. Thank you a lot!!

dagger's chronicle

DragoonShana

GataAgua

geetac

itachisneko-nya

japananimelover

Kouyan

Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara

Mirsama

Miyuki Meiru

SmartOotori

SxStrawberry

unknown player

xX-WaterLilly-Xx

XXbrokenXbubblesXX

xxxanimevampirexxx

Yuki Taiki

Junnin

kongsi222

Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san!!

土も ありがとう ござい万巣 ﾐﾝｱ!!!

みんな ﾜ だいすき です!!!

I really hope that you enjoy reading my story..!!


End file.
